Play it Again
by GASPLudwig
Summary: I'd heard of Paul Walker, though I'd never met him. He was smooth and good looking and angry and has had sex with basically all of the girls in La Push, even their mothers. At least that's what I heard. This boy now, standing in front of me, didn't really live up to my expectations.
1. Chapter 1

For some reason ten in the morning on Mondays felt like waking up in the middle of the night. Still, there was only about a week left of summer and I wasn't gonna waste it lying in bed all day. I hauled myself out from under the covers and out of the bed until my feet found the freezing cold floor. Before I could think about it, I was walking down the hallway towards the bathroom, sporting a nice pair of Spongebob underwear and a t-shirt that belonged to Embry before he hit puberty.

"Embry! Hurry up! I have to pee!" I bang my fist on the bathroom door, rushing him out of the shower. I swear he showered longer than anybody I knew. It was like he was trying to take up all the hot water, I swear. "Embry Call!" I holler louder, "I'll pee right here on the floor and tell mom it was you!" I threaten, and the door swings open so fast I jump. Except it's not Embry, it's Jacob Black, towel wrapped around his waist and eyebrows raised high. "Oh shove it up your ass, Jake." I narrow my eyes at his giant grin.

"Try to get by me." He teases, his ginormous body blocking the entire doorway.

"You're not funny I have to pee." I exclaim, pushing against him but he doesn't budge. Jake and Quil had been hanging out around the house for years which was good because nothing was ever boring, but was bad because it was just like having two more brothers hanging around.

"Fine," he sighs dramatically, "But put on clothes before you come downstairs."

"Don't tell me what to do." I snap, moving around him into the bathroom and slamming the door as I hear him pounding down the stairs. Don't get me wrong, I had every intention of getting changed before going downstairs to face whatever mischief the boys had set up, but I didn't need Jake telling me to. After finishing my business and returning back to my room I have to search for something to wear. I settle on some jeans and my favorite shirt that one of the boys got me for my birthday years ago. It was a light grey that matched my eyes and thin and loose and I loved it.

Fully dressed, I rushed down the steps to the promise of coffee, running fingers through my dark curls until they were a nice long wave and out of my eyes.

"Goodmorning Princess," Embry calls bitterly from the kitchen. I'm about to say something snarky back but when I enter the kitchen I come to a dead halt. There were more boys than usual. I was used to Jake and Quil being over this early, but not the three or four other guys who were gathered around the table drinking our coffee.

"There better be coffee left." I say, not knowing what else to really say in a situation like this. Who were these people? Did Embry actually have other friends? How come I'd never met them before? I couldn't even remember seeing any of them.

"How about some pancakes, sweetheart?" Quil asks and my hand find the back of his head to deliver a solid slap. Someone laughs in the room and my head whips towards the sound as I reach the coffee pot. It's one of the taller guys, who's leaning against the counter like he didn't care about anything in the world. And he wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Is he okay?" I ask the crowd, breaking eye contact with the boy when I realize it's been a few minutes. I pour myself some coffee and take a big gulp to distract myself.

"This is Paul." One of them introduces, but the boy is still staring at me and not saying anything. His friend nudges him but he still doesn't react. I look over to Jake, Quil, and Embry who are all staring at the Paul guy with what seemed like confusion and anger. I'd only ever seen Embry mad a few times, but this seemed like something else. If he was mad because Paul was talking to me he had nothing to worry about, it's not like I was interested or anything.

"Hi, Paul." I offer in greeting, hoping to slice through the odd tension in the room. His eyes grow at my words and he opens his mouth to speak.

"I'm Paul." He tells me in a rush, seeming breathless. I give him a nod in understanding, my brows raised high. I roll the name around in my head for a few minutes before I realize who he is.

"Hey are you Paul Walker?" I ask, intrigued, and I watch his friend cringe. I'd heard of Paul Walker, though I'd never met him. He was smooth and good looking and angry and has had sex with basically all of the girls in La Push, even their mothers. At least that's what I heard. This boy now, standing in front of me, didn't really live up to my expectations.

"Can we talk to you outside?" Jake, Quil, and Embry stand up in unison, but he doesn't really have a choice before the three of them are dragging him out the door.

"So," I say to the other two boys, "Who wants to watch Ellen?"


	2. Chapter 2

Play it Again: Chapter Two

_ :

I didn't see Embry or the guys for the rest of the day. After everyone finished their coffee they made a mad dash for the door. I didn't know I was that bad to be around. Then again, I didn't really have many other friends besides the guys and a few girls I had lunch with at school.

Speaking of girls I have lunch with, I should probably call Sarah like I'd been promising to do all year. Since summer had flown by and we'd be in school again soon, I needed to secure a good lunch group so I wasn't sitting alone.

"What?" she asks rudely when I call, her voice sounding like she was gargling water.

"Are you sleeping?" I ask, and she's silent because that was a stupid question. "I wanna go to the beach."

Suddenly, she sounds more awake and level headed. "Can I wear that pink bikini you have?"

I had a strong feeling that the only reason she liked me so much was because of who my brother and his friends were. Or more importantly, what they looked like. With a pang of teenage angst, I realize I probably should've called one of the other girls, who are shy and nice.

When Sarah arrives though, I remember why I like her best. She's sporting a very casual giant tee shirt and shorts, her brown hair tied up in the messiest bun I've ever seen but she still seems to pull it off. Her sunglasses look almost too big for her face, and when she comes in she goes right for the coffee. Yup. She was my kind of person.

"You look so hungover." I tell her, shaking my head and shoving half a pop tart in my mouth.

"It's Monday." She tells me like I'm stupid and I snort in agreement. "Where's your brother?" she asks, no shame or hiding the fact that she really came to get a good look and maybe some gossip on him. She was always on the hunt for new information to spread around and I helped her out when I could.

"Not sure. It was like the meeting of the giant apes here this morning though." I tell her, and she curses in actual disappointment. I pour another cup of coffee.

She leads herself upstairs in search of a bikini, and I follow after, taking the black one she throws at me and forcing myself into it. She pulled the whole being half naked thing off better than I did. I think it was because she honestly didn't give a shit. I gave many shits.

"So," she asks with brows raised, "Should I drive?"


	3. Chapter 3

Play it Again: Chapter Three:::

Even though it was loud sometimes, and old men stared at you awkwardly, the beach was my favorite place. When those things were absent, and it was quiet and everything was still, it was like you could hear the ocean breathe. Today wasn't like that though.

"Is that your brother?" Sarah asks with so much enthusiasm in her voice that her shoulders literally slump when she sees that it's not. Now that summer was coming to an abrupt halt, and the days were only going to get colder and wetter from here on out, every single high school age body seemed to be on the beach today. "Shall we tan or ask those strapping young men if we can join them in a game of soccer?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me. As if we aren't tan enough already.

"Well," I start, but she cuts me off with a squeal of delight as she grabs my hand and drags me toward the group of boys. I recognize some of them from our grade, or the grade above us, but don't know any of their names.

"Mind if we play?" Sarah calls to them as we get closer, taking off her huge sunglasses and squinting at them in a way that made even me want to drop my bottoms. They grinned at her, stopping their game, and then their eyes traveled to me and most of those smiles disappeared. "She's cool." She offers, seeing their unease.

"Didn't know I was that ugly." I whisper to her as we take off our sunglasses and throw down our towels next to where they're playing.

"I think they're more afraid of your brother." She tells me, though we both know he's harmless. She rolls her eyes and I huff with impatience.

"Let's go." I say to them all, louder this time, taking the ball from the hands of the tallest in the group. He was cute. Blue eyes, swooshing blonde hair, definitely not from La Push. I took a minute to wonder what he was doing hanging around with all these La Push boys.

"Sure you're ready for this?" He grins playfully, taking the ball back and tossing it to a friend further over on the beach.

~_.~_.~_.

After the game, Sarah began to walk away. I looked at her weirdly, wondering why she was just going to walk away after playing with these boys for over an hour without a word. As half of the guys run up to her, trying to get her to wait and get her number, I realize that she knows a lot more about the art of seduction than I do.

"So do you live in La Push?" A voice asks, and it takes a minute for me to recognize that it's talking to me.

"Oh," O say, spinning around and catching hold of those blue eyes, "Yeah I do. Over there." I point in the direction of my house though there's no possible way he could see it over the dunes of sand. I inwardly scold myself for being so embarrassingly stupid while talking to this boy. Maybe it was because he wasn't from La Push. Maybe that's what's made me so flustered.

"Well I live that way." He humors me, pointing in the opposite direction. So he didn't live in La Push. Of course he didn't. What was I thinking?

"Are you coming?" Sarah calls at me as she walks away. I give the boy a small smile and quickly turn to walk after her. I pick up my towel and glasses in one swift motion and continue along the beach beside her. "New boy in La Push." She says to me like it's already the latest gossip circling the school. I'm sure it will be by tomorrow. "I wonder what he's doing here."

"He lives in Forks." I tell her, like suddenly I'm the gossip queen and know everything that goes on around here.

"Bummer." She grunts in anger, and I can tell she wants to go back to school with something juicy to talk about. Then she looks at me, her brows raised, "he seemed to like you though."


End file.
